Gruppe B: Social Identification with virtual communities
Einleitung Mit den Aufkommen der ersten internetfähigen Computer und den ersten privaten Anschlüssen ans Internet entwickelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Kommunikationsformen im Internet. Die Kommunikation führte zu einer verstärkten sozialen Bindung innerhalb des Internets und es bildeten sich teilweise formatspezifische Gruppen aus, wie zum Beispiel MUDers. Ob diese virtuelle Gruppen auch eine wirkliche Gemeinschaft ist, war die zentrale Frage auf dem Forschungsgebiet des Internets in den 90er Jahren. Skeptiker bezeichneten die virtuellen Gemeinschaften als pseudo-Gemeinschaften, die reale Gemeinschaften zerstören durch eine Isolation des Individuums in der virtuellen Welt. Optimisten dagegen bezeichneten virtuelle Gemeinschaften als neue Form einer Gemeinschaft, die unabhängig von äußerlichen Merkmalen wie Rasse oder Wohnort Menschen miteinander verbindet. In den letzten Jahren einigte man sich auf die Existenz von virtuellen Gemeinschaften. Eine bis heute ungeklärte Frage ist in wie weit virtuelle Gemeinschaften die sozialen Beziehungen im realen Leben dauerhaft beeinflussen und verändern. Thesen ' These 1: Virtuelle Gemeinschaften sind unter bestimmten Bedingungen echte Gemeinschaften.' Die Entstehung von virtuellen Gemeinschaften ist von zwei Aspekten abhängig: Zum einen von der interpersonalen Anziehung und zum anderen von der sozialen Identifikation. Beide Aspekte können getrennt voneinander oder in Verbindung auftreten. Die interpersonale Anziehung ist die Anziehung, die einzelne Mitglieder der Gruppe auf einer Person ausüben. Die soziale Identifikation hingegen beschreibt die Anziehung, die von der virtuellen Gemeinschaft als Ganzes auf die Person wirkt. Die Soziale Identifikation wird als wichtigeres Merkmal von virtuellen Gemeinschaften gesehen, als es die Interpersonale Anziehung darstellt. Die Soziale Identifikation legt generelle Gruppennormen und das Verhalten der Mitglieder fest. Jedes Mitglied bringt individuelle Einflüsse in dieses Gruppenverhalten mit ein. Jedoch haben alle Mitglieder gemeinsam, dass sie sich um ein Interessengebiet in einem virtuellen Raum versammeln. These 2: Aus virtuellen Ansiedlungen entwickeln sich durch soziale Beziehungen neue virtuelle Gemeinschaften. Virtuelle Ansiedlungen haben das Potenzial zu virtuellen Gemeinschaften zu werden, indem sie soziale Beziehungen stärken. Während Personen in virtuellen Ansiedlungen lediglich virtuell miteinander interagieren, haben sich in virtuellen Gemeinschaften ihre Beziehungen zueinander verstärkt und gehen über die reine Interaktion hinaus. Auch außerhalb der virtuellen Gemeinschaft fühlt sich das Mitglied dieser angehörig und hat das Gruppenverhalten und die Normen der Gemeinschaft bereits verinnerlicht. Wenn die soziale Beziehung besonders stark ist, kann es sein, dass sich die virtuelle Gemeinschaft sogar im realen Leben trifft und sich austauscht.   These 3: Virtuelle Gemeinschaften haben sich im geschichtlichen Verlauf entwickelt. Die Entwicklung von unterschiedlichen Formaten der Kommunikation im Internet beeinflusste die gebildeten virtuellen Gemeinschaften und schaffte neue virtuelle Gemeinschaften. 1978 wurden die ersten textbasierenden Rollenspiele entwickelt. Diese richteten sich hauptsächlich nach Abenteuern aus. Die Spiele sind häufig hierarchisch aufgebaut und werden synchron, d.h. in Echtzeit, gespielt. Desweiteren werden sie als direkte Spiegel der Gesellschaft gesehen. Ein Jahr nach den ersten Rollenspielen bildeten sich themenbezogene Diskussionsrunden aus, sogenannte Newsgroups, deren inhaltlicher Schwerpunkt die Themen Soziales, Computertechnik und Allgemeines umfasste. Im Lauf der Zeit wurden oftmals die Schwerpunkte in Untersparten wie Sport, Mode, Politik und ähnliches gegliedert. Dementsprechend konnten sich die Mitglieder der Newsgroup speziell zu bestimmten Nachrichten äußern. Hierbei handelte es sich um ein asynchrones Format, da der Beitrag einer Person zu jeder Zeit abrufbar ist. 1980 wurden die ersten Chats entwickelt, mit Hilfe dessen man nach der Installation des Chatprogramms mit den Mitgliedern seiner virtuellen Gemeinschaft zeitgleich kommunizieren konnte. Chats müssen nicht themenbezogen sein, daher gibt es beispielsweise viele Flirtlines. Als Erweiterung gibt es 3D Chats, in welchen das Mitglied durch einen Avatar präsent ist. In den 90er Jahren Um die Kundenbindung zu fördern wurden in den 90ern viele Chats entwickelt, welche sich auf bestimmte Produkte spezialisiert hatten. Mitglieder sollten sich in ihren Erfahrungen mit dem Produkt austauschen und sich durch die virtuelle Gemeinschaft stärker mit dem Unternehmen verbunden fühlen. Allerdings waren solche Versuche nicht so erfolgreich wie erwartet. Seit 1996 existieren Webblogs, die regelmäßig aktualisierte Websites darstellen. Die Beiträge erscheinen in chronologischer Reihenfolge auf der Website, wobei der aktuellste an oberster Stelle steht. Der Begriff „Web 2.0“ wird seit 2004 in Diskussionen geprägt. Das Internet bisher war eher geprägt durch Veröffentlichungen von einzelnen Gruppen oder Organisationen. Im Web 2.0 hat jede Person die Möglichkeit an Beiträgen mitzuwirken. Diente zum Beispiel dem Internetnutzer als Lexikon bisher britannica.com, so veränderte sich die Nutzung hin zu mitgestalteten Lexikons wie wikipedia.de. Der einzelnen Person stehen mehr Möglichkeiten zur Teilnahme im Internet zur Verfügung. Neue Technologien ermöglichen es den Personen, andere Personen an ihrem eigenen, sozialen Leben teilzuhaben. These 4: Virtuelle Gemeinschaften wachsen konstant und die Grenzen zu anderen Medien verschwimmen. Virtuelle Gemeinschaften genießen einen stetigen Zuwachs, da sie Menschen unabhängig von Nationalität und Rasse miteinander verbinden. Desweiteren kommen immer neuere technische Möglichkeiten zur Kommunikation hinzu. So ist es Möglich via Handy zu chatten oder zu skypen, d.h. dass man über das Internet miteinander telefonieren kann und dazu das Bild des Gegenübers auf dem Bildschirm These 5: Die Initiierung von virtuellen Gemeinschaften erfolgt entweder durch Mitglieder oder durch Organisationen. Wenn virtuelle Gemeinschaften von Mitgliedern initiiert werden, so geschieht dies entweder über soziale oder professionelle Beziehungen. Soziale Beziehungen beziehen sich eher auf Freundschaften, während professionelle Beziehungen eher Berufsgruppen definieren. Werden die virtuellen Gemeinschaften von Organisationen initiiert, so geschieht dies entweder durch, kommerzielle, durch non-Profit oder durch von der Regierung gesponserte Gemeinschaften. Jede dieser Gemeinschaften kann anhand von fünf Merkmalen beschrieben werden welche sind: Zweck, Ort, Plattform, Interaktionsstruktur und Erfolgsmodell.  These 6: Die soziale Identität eines Individuums steht im Kontrast zur persönlichen Identität. Die persönliche Identität eines Individuums befasst sich mit dem Individuum an sich und wie es sich gegenüber seiner Umgebung abgrenzt. Daher entsteht bei der persönlichen Identität die Frage: Was grenzt mich von der Gruppe ab? Im Gegensatz dazu beschäftigt sich die soziale Identität des Individuums mit den Gemeinsamkeiten, die das Individuum und die Gruppe aufweisen. In erster Linie verfolgen Mitglieder virtueller Gemeinschaften persönliche Interessen und wählen jene Plattform, welche ihrer Persönlichkeit am ehesten entspricht. Dennoch kann es vorkommen, dass die persönlichen Werte des Individuums nicht komplett mit denen der virtuellen Gemeinschaft übereinstimmen. Ziel einer virtuellen Gemeinschaft ist es daher, Normen und Ziele der Gruppe möglichst breit zu fächern, sodass sich viele Mitglieder mit diesen identifizieren können und auch in ihre eigene Persönlichkeitsstruktur übernehmen. Allerdings kann es vorkommen, dass einzelne Mitglieder eine andere soziale Identität vorgeben als es ihrer persönlichen Identität entspricht. Da es viele Mitglieder gibt, befindet sich der Einzelne im Schutz der Anonymität, sodass er in eine völlig neue Rolle schlüpfen kann als jene die er in der Wirklichkeit zu erfüllen hat. Flunkereien und Betrug sind im Netz daher These 7: Die soziale Identität eines Individuums ist die kausale Basis von Gruppenprozessen. Das Individuum weist ein Selbstkonzept von sich auf, dass seine Wahrnehmung und sein Wissen umfassen. Die soziale Identität des Individuums ist ein Teil dieses Selbstkonzepts und leitet sich von dem Wissen und den Gefühlen einer Gruppenmitgliedschaft ab. Die soziale Identität ist abhängig von der Situation, in der sich das Individuum befindet. So kann ein Individuum zum Beispiel, das in Potsdam wohnt, verschieden Aussagen über seinen Wohnort machen. In Berlin sagt das Individuum, dass es in Potsdam wohnt; in Bayern, dass er Brandenburger ist; in Amerika, dass er Europäer ist. Das Individuum ordnet sich dadurch selber einer Gruppe zu mit Hilfe seiner sozialen Identität. Um innerhalb einer Gruppe an einem Prozess teilzuhaben, muss ein Individuum dementsprechend über eine soziale Identität These 8: Ein soziales Dilemma entsteht, wenn die Individualziele des Mitglieds nicht mit den Gruppenzielen überein stimmt. Das Individuum hat persönliche Ziele, die es verfolgt. Tritt ein Individuum nun einer Gruppe bei, treffen die Ziele und Normen der Gruppe auf die Ziele und Normen des Individuums. Da das Individuum meistens Gruppen beitritt, die gleiche oder ähnliche Interessen verfolgen, entsteht nicht häufig ein Konflikt zwischen den Zielen der Gruppe und des Individuums. Geschieht dies doch, so ist das Individuum eingeengt zwischen den Gruppenzielen sowie seinen eigenen und muss demgemäß eine Entscheidung treffen. Diese Situation wird soziales Dilemma These 9: Die Selbstkategorisierung des Individuums hat eine Depersonalisierung zur Folge. Nach der Selbstkategorisierungstheorie von Turner und Oakes (1987) besteht das Selbstkonzept eines Individuums aus einem Set aus von einer Person zugänglichen Repräsentationen des Selbst. Diese Repräsentationen sind in Kategorien organisiert. Abhängig von der Situation wird von dem Individuum eine Kategorie aktiviert, die es für die Situation als bedeutsam interpretiert. Die Kategorien werden daher je nach Situation salient. Als Beispiel könnte man vier Geschwister betrachten, von denen zwei Jungs und zwei Mädchen sind. Sind die beiden Jungs unter sich, ist für Beide nur relevant, wer von ihnen der Ältere ist. Treten die Mädchen in die Situation ein, wird das Alter der beiden Jungs irrelevant. Sie fokussieren sich darauf, dass sie keine Mädchen sind. Die Jungs gruppieren sich neu in Abhängigkeit von der Situation. Aufgrund dieser Selbstkategorisierung gruppieren sich Individuen neu und leiden unter einem Verlust oder einer Veränderung ihres ursprünglichem, natürlichem Persönlichkeitsgefühls (Depersonalisierung). These 10: Das Mitglied einer Gruppe orientiert sein Individualverhalten stärker an dem Gruppenverhalten. Das SIDE-Modell (The Social Identity and DEindividualisation) von Reicher, Spears und Postmes (1995) beschreibt den Prozess der Orientierung des Individualverhaltens am Gruppenverhalten. Dabei identifiziert sich das Individuum zunächst mit einer Gruppe, die gleiche oder ähnliche Interessen aufweist. Als Voraussetzung wird die physische Isolation während des Prozess der Kommunikation angesehen. Im Gegensatz zu einer Unterhaltung stehen sich die kommunizierenden Individuen nicht gegenüber und sind demzufolge visuell anonym. Dadurch entwickelt sich auch auf beiden Seiten eine erhöhte Selbstaufmerksamkeit. Abhängig von der Situation wird entweder die persönliche oder die soziale Identität als salient aktiviert. Ist die persönliche Identität des Individuums salient, hält das Individuum an seinen Normen und Zielen fest. Ist die soziale Identität des Individuums salient, hält das Individuum an den Gruppennormen und –zielen fest. Folgerichtig orientiert das Individuum in solch einer Situation sein Verhalten an dem Verhalten der Gruppe. These 11: Eine starke Identifizierung mit der virtuellen Gruppe beeinflusst das gruppenübergreifende Verhalten in Abhängigkeit vom gemeinschaftsbildenden Potential der einzelnen Formate. Wenn das Individuum sich sehr stark mit seiner virtuellen Gemeinschaft identifiziert, kann dies einen Einfluss auf das gruppenübergreifende Verhalten haben, d.h. auf das Verhalten in der realen Welt. Inwiefern diese Änderung des Verhaltens einen positiven oder negativen Effekt hat, ist abhängig von den verabschiedeten Normen der virtuellen Gemeinschaft. McKenna und Bargh (1998) untersuchten Individuen mit grenzwertigen Identitäten wie Schwule oder Menschen mit extremen politischen Meinungen, die an einer Newsgroup teilnahmen. Die aktiven Mitglieder der Newsgroup schätzten die Bedeutung der sozialen Identität höher ein. Die rege Teilnahme der aktiven Mitglieder führte meist zu mehr Selbstakzeptierung und häufig zu einem Coming Out in der realen Welt. Im Gegensatz dazu verabredeten sich die Jugendlichen, die 2005 die Krawalle in Paris verursachten, mit Hilfe von Chats und Newsgroups. Die Krawalle der Jugendlichen verstießen zwar gegen Normen der Gesellschaft, jedoch setzte diese virtuelle Gemeinschaft ihre Gruppennormen über die Normen der Gesellschaft. Das gemeinschaftsbildende Potential der einzelnen Formate im Internet variieren. Zum einen haben Webblogs nur ein geringes Potential, da die Veröffentlichungen in Blogs größtenteils einseitig geschehen und rund 80 % der Blogs nach wenigen Monaten verlassen werden. Soziale Netzwerke wie Facebook oder StudiVZ haben durch ihre Chats, Gruppen, Pinnwände und Nachrichtenfunktion ein größeres bindendes Potential im Vergleich zu einem Blog. Das größte Potential haben dabei Plattformen wie Wikipedia, bei denen man durch Beiträge aktiv an der Gestaltung der Seite teilnehmen kann. Wie groß das gruppenbindende Potential eines Formats ist, bestimmen jedoch die Ansichten der Mitglieder einer virtuellen These 12: Der Einfluss auf die Gesellschaft veränderte sich durch den Wandel der Technologien. Der Einfluss einer virtuellen Gemeinschaft auf die Gesellschaft steht in Verbindung mit dem Wandel der Technologie. 1974 entwickelte William das Modell der mobilen Privatisierung. Technologien wie Radio und Fernsehen zogen sich aus dem öffentlichen Bereich zurück in den privaten Bereich der Familien, währenddessen sie durch die Erfindung des Automobils mobiler wurden. Nach Bakardjieva (2003) verändert sich dieses kulturelle Modell durch das Internet hin zu einer immobilen Sozialisierung. Die Individuen sozialisieren und engagieren sich in kollektiven Aktivitäten während sie zu Hause bleiben. Laut Utz weicht das Modell durch die Entwicklung der Medien und dem Aufstieg der mobilen Software von dem Modell von Bakardjieva ab. Heutzutage können Menschen überall mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt treten oder an kollektiven Aktivitäten teilnehmen. Dadurch erreicht das Modell die Stufe der mobilen Sozialisierung. Quellen McKenna, K.Y.A., & Bargh, J.A. (1998) “Coming out in the age of the Internet: Identity “demarginalization” through virtual group participation.” Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 75, pp. 681 – 694 Reicher, S.D., Spears, R., & Postmes, T. (1995) “A social identity model of deindividuation phenomena.” In W. Stroebe & M. Hewstone (eds.), European Review of Social Psychology, vol. 6 Chichester: Wiley, pp. 161 - 197 Turner, J.C., & Oakes, P.J. (1989) “Self-categorisation theory and social influence.” In P.B. Paulus (ed.), The Psychology of Group Influence, second edition, Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. Pp. 233 - 279 Thesenpapier und Präsentation Bild:Thesenpapier_Utz_Social_Identification_with_Virtual_Communities.pdf Bild:Präsentation_Utz_Social_Identification_with_Virtual_Communities.pdf